


Bucky, your old pal.

by KikiLou1212



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Against Shuri because she is a child, And we need to realize this, Other, Sorry guys, This was made out of pure spite, heck, kinda angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiLou1212/pseuds/KikiLou1212
Summary: It’s a REALLY short story but yeah, I’m just full of random rage I guess.





	Bucky, your old pal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this just came out but I hope you know. -breathe- I hAd To Do It To ‘Em

It was horrible, science undone and merged into something fucking horrible. The foul taste of iron permanently stuck in Tony’s mouth will probably never be able to be removed, like I said, it’s permanent. It was a disappointed sadness that rushed through his veins, supplying an adrenaline rush only obtainable by a parent.  
Shuri lied, she sat on uneven strings and let the soldier go, on a wish for everything to get better. He couldn’t blame her, she is a kid. But Tony actually trusted her to be able to undo it, for some reason the sheer knowledge that she was related to The Black Panther was enough for Tony to overlook this vital key.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, because that kid caused a riot she could never fathom, even in her wildest night terrors. People died without an ounce mercy shed on the poor souls that witnessed the end of something that could remotely be used as a weapon. It was evil and cruel, using their own family to torture and then kill them was inhumane. If there was a PETA for human’s the winter soldier would be put to some type of correctional facility, or better yet, put down. 

Sam had been right, he’s not the kind you save, he’s the kind you kill. 

———

An ocean of blood spilt on American soil a great delight for the soldier’s programmers, if only they could see it, they’d wet themselves with joy. They’d done it, finally the world would go up in flames. The Winter Soldier carried out his duties by all means necessary, convincing the good Captain he’d been righted and that he’d remembered their ‘good old days’ was the first step. Obviously his programmer’s inheritors kept a close eye on him and easily roped his ‘bout of “Steve? Is that you? Oh golly gee! Let’s get ‘outta here!” Into this;

A blonde woman of thirty puked, her shawl once a gorgeous pastel yellow with roses on it to humor her daughter now a scarlet red from the past minutes of the action. The last of her humanity gone along with it. Her eyes were still full of life, perfectly preserving her appearance to a T.  
“Mommy?” A squeaky voice erupted from the car seat behind her, a platinum blonde girl with her hair done exactly like Belle’s with a nice little peasant dress to accompany her. “Mommy can I go pee-pee?”  
The woman clutched the steering wheel tight seeming as if she was fighting the airborne virus with all her might until the wheel broke from the car. No one was safe anymore. A shrill scream from the tiny girl and the splatters of blood on the car windows told the story perfectly. A trickle of what was left of the girl’s bladder falling as easily as the blood from her pretty doll like face.  
The Winter Soldier is a monster, The Winter Soldier must be killed. But like a bad Captain, bias continues, hope slights and his need for companionship prevails. There is no James Buchanan Barnes anymore, there’s only the man who fell from a train and was brought to life from the empty husk of ‘Bucky.’

 

————


End file.
